The Secret of the Elements
by SerenityRosefanfiction
Summary: This story is about a 15 year old girl in her freshman year at Domino High. She starts hearing about this weird egyptain stuff and thinks that she is going crazy. What will happen to her?
1. School, Where No Mercy is Allowed

Author's note: Hi there! I have officially started my first fan fiction. Whohoo! In the beginning, I will be introducing the characters, so the plot will come in around the third chapter. I will TRY to update this every Saturday, but with me you never know! I may update early, but I will try to stay on schedule. This story has a few new characters, but most of the characters you already know. They will be introduced in a descriptive way in the character's opinion. I really hope you will enjoy!

Chapter one: School, where no mercy is allowed

"Hurry up! You're going to be late on your first day!" Grandmother called from the kitchen. "I'm trying to go my fastest, Grandmother!" I called back, immediately realizing that she would call that statement disrespectful. "Rushing me is more disrespectful than voicing my own opinion…" I muttered, rushing to get my shoes on. Looking at the hideous uniform I mutter," Do they think of anything better than trash bags?" I look around to see that the clock says that it is seven o'clock. "Oh, great! I'm gonna be late on my first day! Grandmother is gonna kill me!"

I rush downstairs, seeing at the bottom of the stairs my grandmother looking sternly and disapprovingly at me. "Get over here immediately!" Grandmother says sternly. I walk over, trying not to show any signs of nervousity. "I can't believe how oafly you ran down the stairs! And your little comment from before is highly prohibited. Do I have to add that you're late! Your parents would be embarrassed at the sight of you! Now, you better get your act together before I throw you out on the streets! Do you understand me, young lady?" Grandmother spat at me. "Yes, Grandmother." I curtsey as I walk out of the room.

I think to myself as I'm walking out the door," Ok, shoulders back and head held high. I hope that I am doing this correctly! I don't want to be thrown out on the streets!" Ok, you may be thinking, 'Why does she curtsey and worry about silly stuff?' That's because Grandmother is very strict on manners.

I'm rushing to school, hoping that I won't be scowled for being late. I arrive at Domino High, right before the late bell rings. I think to myself while looking at the humongous school," Wow! This is soooo big! This is nothing like back at home with Grandmother when I was homeschooled! Now, where do I go first? Oh, yes! My locker! What's the locker number? Oh, yeah! It's locker number 213b!"

I find my locker, where I see girls doing their hair in front of my locker. "Wow, those girls are snobs. I can tell by the look on their ugly faces." I think to myself. I nervously walk over to my locker and get the books that I need for my classes. The snobby girls stare at me jealously, then immediately hide it with anger. "Hey Emi, look at the freshman! Wow, you know that your hair looks sooooo out of style! What, you brush your hair with WEEDS?!" The girls laugh at her untrue statement. I walk away, pretending that I didn't hear a word that they said. "Does it really look THAT BAD?" I think, looking at my hair. "No, don't be silly. They're just jealous!" I reassure myself, and walk into class.

I see that there is only one open seat next to a blonde. "She's probably one of those snobs. Looks like I'll be made fun of out of jealousy for the rest of the year… Great!" I think to myself while taking a seat next to the blonde. The teacher for the English period walks in the classroom. "Wow, that guy is soooo ugly! Oh, don't be rude he probably has a disability." I think to myself as I examine the teacher noticing that he is a bald, fat guy that is wearing EXTREMELY baggy and old fashion clothes. He starts teaching the lesson, focusing on what a noun is. I think to myself," Wow, this is soooo easy! Can't they give me a challenge!" I notice that the teacher's pants start to fall down, exposing his underpants. His underpants have cartoonish pandas all over them. I hear phones start to go off, taking pictures. "How immature!" I think, looking bored and extremely unamused. "Wow, look at his underpants! They're sooo childish! Did you buy those at target or something?" the blonde next to me shouts at the teacher.

"Yeah! They're so ugly, ya know!" A blondie with a Brooklyn accent calls out. "I don't need your help. This is my fun and you're NOT gonna ruin it!" the blondie says with all the freaks drooling over her and staring at her. The teacher yells," Students settle down! EEEH! And these aren't childish!" The blondie glares, and if looks could kill. I think to myself," Wow, she has some real spunk if she were to insult a teacher like that! Grandmother would have thrown me out onto the streets if I did something like that! But, she's probably someone I'm not "worthy" to hang out with, let alone talk to her." I think while examining the girl.

"Mai, be quiet or DETENTION!" The teacher spats at the girl sitting next to me. "Who cares? Detention is just an excuse to make fun of ugly teachers like you, underpants man!" Mai spats back, looking unamused. "Yeah! Underpants man, ya look like a trash bag that exploded!" the Brooklyn guy spats to add on to the conversation. "That's you've got? He looks like…. An exploded, fat, weevil!" Mai spats. "Wow, she has spunk but she's probably extremely snobby." I think to myself, getting bored of the conversation. The teacher looks annoyed and Mai looks bored. She reaches back, and some white haired guy gives her a pencil. "She must know that guy. Are they dating? No, she's probably a snob, NOT a slut." I think, while watching Mai throw a pencil and hit it hits the teacher's butt! At first, everyone is surprised that someone would do that, but then everyone starts cracking up, and I join in. 'Cause, hey! It was kinda funny! Ok, kinda weird, but funny! The teacher runs out of the room, embarrassed.

The bell rings and I go to my second period, math. I think," Great, my ultimate downfall! And I'm in the highest group! Oh, I hope I don't fail!" I run into the class, seeing I have to sit in between two guys. The guy to my left looks freakishly ugly! And to my right the Brooklyn guy sat. "Both of them are staring at me! EWWW!" I complain to myself, feeling unflattered and grossed out. The teacher walks in, looking like she would be one of those strict teachers. "Great, so much more pressure not to fail!" I think fittiling with my pencil.

I'm in the middle of class now, and she is teaching us about integers. "Owww! My head hurts! I'm sooo bad at this!" I complain to myself, while drawling on my math spiral. I get really bored, so I take out a picture of my parents. You see the disappeared on my 13th birthday. "How I would love to see them again!" I think, tearing up slightly. "What are you doing there, young lady? Are you listening to my wonderful lesson?!" I hear, jumping up to see the teacher. Before answering, I think," Wonderful? I doubt it!" I look extremely nervous while looking in the teacher's beat red eyes. "Were you, Miss? Answer my question!" the teacher yells at my face. " Y…y..Yes!" I manage to spit out. The teacher notices my picture and snatches it out of my hands. She eyes it and spats, "What is THIS, young lady?" "A… p..p..p.. picture! Please, give it back! I won't do it again, I promise!" I worriedly spit out. "Why should I give it back, hmm?" she snaps. "I'm sorry!" I say, nervously. "Sorry don't cut it!" She waves my precious picture in front of my eyes. "Please…don't!" I say sadly, tearing up a bit. "Give her picture back, NOW!" a familiar voice snaps. I turn around to be completely surprised. "Mai?" I say, confused out of my mind. "Yeah, it's me! What do you think, I'm some snobby brat who doesn't know how to defend someone?" she snaps, sounding ticked off. "Ummm….. Sorry?" I manage to say, sounding desperate to find something very quickly to say. Mai ignores what I just said and yells at the teacher, somehow managing to get my precious picture back. I smile at her nervously as she gives me back the picture of my parents. She walks off with her nose in the air and says,"Hmph!" I think as she walks away," Great! I angered her now!"

End of chapter 1

I hope that you enjoyed! I know that this chapter may be on the boring side, but this is just a SMALL preview of the events to come! Also, sorry for this being on the long side. Just to warn you, all my chapters will be like this! And this is the second shortest chapter I've written so far (Yes, I have A LOT written down. All I have to do is type the rest!)!

In the next chapter there will be many new people. You might even learn the main character's name! Well, I guess that's all I have to rant about (FOR NOW), so see you next chapter!


	2. A New Face

Author's note: Hello there! Welcome to chapter 2 of my fan fiction! Sorry for being soooo late! My teachers DUMPED me with ridiculously complex homework! And I have around 5 tests that I have to study for! Ridiculous, huh? Well, I guess that why it's School: where no mercy is allowed. And, a major test that I had was my ultimate downfall…MATH! Wish me luck on my upcoming tests!

In this chapter, I will be introducing and developing more of the main character's back round. Yes, more introducing. This chapter is a long one, like most of my chapters will be. I am also considering new names for the title because I really have no idea what to call this. Also, if I get anything a bit off about high school, I'm sorry! I think that's all that I have to rant about for now, so I hope that you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Great… I can't believe that I forgot this last time! I posted the wrong document because I noticed on my other one that I didn't have this here. I really don't own yugioh, even though it would be extremely cool. All rights go to the owner!

Chapter 2: A new face

I finish the rest of my morning classes, so I try to find the cafeteria. I keep walking around, not being able to find the cafeteria.

"Oh, no! I'm sooo late! And on my FIRST day!" I'm pondering deep in thought, to find myself bumping into someone. My books fall on the floor and I crouch down to get them.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry!" I apologize and look up to see a somewhat familiar face.

"Why do you look so, familiar?" I wonder to myself, trying to find out who the stranger is.

"Watch where you're going, klutz" He spats at me, while glaring at me. His glare makes me feel slightly uncomfortable, but I've dealt with worse.

I get up and apologize again, "Sorry, sir! But there's no reason to call a klutz, you know. You're the one who bumped into-"He walks away, no listening to a word I said.

"How rude!" I mutter, not feeling the least bit guilty. "The nerve of that guy… How dare he! And I'm the duchess's daughter…." I think. Yes, there is passed down nobility in my family. I don't have many memories of my parents, but I do know that I used to live in France at a young age. That is why Grandmother is always so on me with "manners". It gets very annoying after a while. I walk towards a door and see a room with a ladder.

"It looks abandon, but I think someone was here before me. Maybe it was the rude stranger; he was coming from this direction." I think to myself as I climb the ladder, not thinking that anyone would be up there.

I hear a familiar voice say, "What are YOU doing here?" I recognize that the voice is Mai, the blonde girl from earlier.

"Oh I'm sorry, miss! I didn't realize that someone was up here!" I reply.

"I have a name, you know!" She spats at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm soo sorry to disturb you, but do you know where the lunch room is m-?" I say, trying not to say miss or upset her in any way.

"Uh, you don't know where the cafeteria is?" She says sounding ticked off for no apparent reason.

"I'm soo sorry to disturb you in any way! By, now!" I say nervously, while curtsying and walking away nervously.

"Great, THAT was a close one!" I think to myself while remembering that I curtsied. I add to my previous thought, "And GREAT! I curtsied! I'm sooo in trouble!"

It's the end of the school day, and I'm dumped with homework. I'm walking home from school, when I suddenly trip and skin my knees.

I whimper and think,"Ow! Great, what is Grandmother going to say?" I rub my knees and add to my previous thought, "Oh, I'll get a bandaged from Grandmother's"

I see a short kid with black hair that looks slightly familiar. He's getting his toy airplane waved in the air because of some rude kids, who seem to be bullying him.

I run over and scowled them by saying,"Hey, why are you being so cruel to him? I classify this as bullying and you kids as bullies! You guys are so immature! Give him back his plane immediately!"

"Why should we listen to YOU?"

I grab him by the shirt and yell at his ugly face, "You dare test me? I should be testing you, creep! I am the daughter of the duchess and I demand that you give the boy his plane back! If you think you're getting away with such a highly disrespectful thing, think again! NOW GIVE THE BOY BACK HIS PLANE!"

"S..s…s..sorry miss!" the kid says fearfully.

"We didn't mean to hurt him!" another kid says.

"Hmph! That's what YOU get!" I say while snatching the plane. I turn to the boy and say in a sweeter tone, "Here you go, sir."

"Thank, you!" the boy replies.

"No problem. It was my pleasure to help you! Now, did they hurt you in any way?"

The boy looks at his arm and tears up a little bit.

I think to myself when I see his arm, "Wow that looks bad! What should I do? I can't just leave him like this! Oh, wait! Don't I have bandages in my bag? Yes, I think I do. I'm sooo glad Grandmother taught my first aid!"

I grab my first aid kit that grandmother gave me and I ask him, "Would you like me to help you?"

"Please…. Uh what is your name, stranger?" the boy asks.

I think while cleaning the deep scratch," I was dreading that question ever since I first moved here…. Well… he does know about the nobility in my family, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him."

"What is your name?" the boy repeats curiously.

"Uh well.. You'll probably laugh… I know this may sound weird…" I say with a lot of stutters. I remember what happened when I told Amelia Saint Clare, my former best friend, my name.

"What is it? Please tell me, please!" the boy pleads.

"Uh… it's… uh.. My name is…"

"Please, spit it out already!" The boy says impatiently.

"My name is Serenity- Rose" I finally spit out, waiting from him to laugh and call my name stupid and pathetic, like Amelia did.

He looks surprised and replies, "Wow, that's a beautiful name! Why would you think that I would laugh? And besides, Seto says it's rude to laugh, unless it's wheeler."

"Why thank you! Is this "Seto" your father?" I say sounding surprised that he didn't insult me.

"No, Seto is my big brother. I can't find him! He said that he would be here after school!" he replies. I sit on the nearest bench and he joins me.

"I'll help you find him, don't worry! What school does your brother go to?" I ask him.

"Seto goes to Domino High. Oh, and if you were wondering, my name is Mokuba!" He replies.

I sit there stunned, at first not realizing that this "Seto" guy goes to my school, but that Mokuba's name seems familiar. Mokuba looks at me wondering why I look stunned.

"What's wrong Serenity-Rose?" he asks.

I quickly lie and say, "Oh, sorry for not replying. It's just that your brother goes to my school. Would you like me to take you there? Oh, and if you want, instead of calling me Serenity-Rose you can just call me Serenity."

"Please take me to Seto! Maybe you've know each other?"

"Come on Mokuba; let's go find your brother."

I start walking towards Domino High, were no mercy is allowed. Mokuba follows me, but I slow down so that he can catch up.

"Serenity? Are we almost there? I miss Seto!" he whines.

"Don't worry, Mokuba. I'll get you to your brother in no time at all!" I say, reassuringly.

We arrive at school after a couple of stops, and I turn to Mokuba and tell him, "See, Mokuba? I NEVER go back on my word!"

"Thank you, Serenity! You're so sweet and nice, just like a rose!" Mokuba says.

"Aw thanks, Mokuba." I say while thinking "Is he serious or just trying to flatter me? Great, now I'm going to hurt my head over that…"

I say to him once more, "Now come on! Let's go find Seto!" I say, looking down to see that his face is very sad and full of grief. "Don't worry, Mokuba. We'll find your brother."

"But Serenity… what if Seto forgot about me?" Mokuba says, still looking down.

I think to myself before replying," Wow, overdramatic. And I thought I was dramatic!" I notice how sad he looks and remembers that I said the same thing about my parents back in France. I think, "GREAT! Now I'm a hypocrite….."

I put my hand on his shoulder and tell him, "Look, Mokuba. Your brother would never forget you. You are a sweet kid and I would expect the same affection you have for your brother out of him."

A voice from behind us says, "She's right, Mokuba. Why would I forget you?" I turn around to see the stranger from earlier today. I think while seeing the stranger, "This is HIS brother?!"

"SEEEEEEEETO!" Mokuba yells excitedly and clings onto his brother. Seto tenses up when Mokuba clings onto him. Seto notices the bandages on his little brother's arm.

"Did she hurt you, Mokuba?"

I feel offended that HE would think that I would hurt a little kid. 'Cause hey! I wouldn't hurt a fly unless it rubbed me the wrong way. And that's VERY hard to do.

"No, of course not, Seto!" Mokuba says playfully to his brother.

"Then why is your arm bandaged up?!" He snaps at Mokuba, starting to lose his patience.

I speak up and say, "Don't snap at the poor kid, Seto! He was just answering your question! And anyways, the people who hurt him were these rude kids and I was the one who bandaged up his arm. Also, you realize that calling me out on something and not asking my side of the story is kind of offensive. Also, for your information, it was REALLY bad so I recommend that you change the bandages once more."

Seto looks annoyed at first, but then seems worried by this information.

He looks down at his brother with kind eyes, instead of the icy ones and asks," Mokuba, are you okay?"

"Yes, Seto. But the mean kids hurt me! And the mean kids stole the airplane that you gave me! But fortunately, Serenity scared them off and got it back. She may look delicate, but she's scary if you rub her the wrong way!"

Seto looks at me, doubtful that I could scare ANYONE, but maybe an ant.

"You did that?" He snickers doubtfully and he turns to Mokuba and says,"Mokuba, tell me the truth. Did this klutz hurt you?"

I look EXTREMLY offended and start to lose my temper, "I save your brother from being hurt, and THIS is the thanks that I get?" I snicker doubtfully and continue, "What, you think I'm some good for nothing "goody two shoes" that can't defend anyone?! Well, if I'm not appreciated then I'll leave your immature sight, you foolish child!"

Seto looks bewildered and wonders if this actually happened.

I notice that and say, "I proved you wrong, didn't I. Seto, you've got to understand that I can see through your eyes PERFECTLY. It's so FREAKIN obvious that you're confused. You SERIOUSLY need to try and fix that." I randomly go deep in thought and think, "Wait, why does that guy seem so familiar? I know I've seen him from school but it feels like I've seen him somewhere before… Hey, why does on his jacket it say KC? That seems sooo familiar! Wait.. his name is Seto… The K stands for Kaiba, right? Wait a second, its SETO KAIBA! Ohhhhh, I'm sooo stupid! That's why he looked so familiar! He is Kaiba corp's heir! Wait, so his father is that ugly Gozaburo Kaiba! Ewww that guy is so FREAKY! Grr I need to get back into reality, they are probably staring at me…"

I just plain blurt out, "Wait, your SETO KAIBA? The Gozaburo guy's son?"

I think while saying that, "Oh, great, isn't he one of those rich guys that can recorded your every move? Oh, come on! He can expose whatever I'm saying whenever he wants! Grandmother would kill me if that ever happened. Wait, GRANDMOTHER?! I haven't gone home yet! I am sooo dead!"

I accidentally say aloud, "Grandmother is going to kill me if I'm not home in ~Looks at clock~ FIVE MINUETS! OH, GREAT! I'm sooo DEAD!"

Mokuba looks concerned about my sudden outburst and asks, "What's wrong, Serenity?"

I reply franticly,"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to say that aloud! Well, I told you that I'm nobility, right? Well, I have to be home promptly because Grandmother is VERY strict on manners."

Seto snickers doubtfully, "you, a noble? You have got to be kidding me. You looked like something died."

That REALLY ticks me off and a start to lose my temper, AGAIN and yell at Seto Kaiba's face, "You would dare question ME? How rude! Seto, you are SUCH a spoiled brat. Wow, I feel bad for Mokuba, he has to put up with THIS every freakin day of his life, how sad! Oh, and don't even bother to try and record this, because I REALLY don't care if people see me explode at your face. So now what's your little 'comeback'?"

I feel a hand on my shoulders, and turn around to see….GRANDMOTHER!

I think quickly, "The worst thing possible has become a reality…."

"G…g..Grandmother?" I stutter.

Grandmother scolds, "Serenity Rose Summer! How dare you speak to a peasant with such disrespect! Even if one acts in a rude and spoiled manner, you shall never spat at one! You shall never reveal your true origin to a no good peasant! And also never address someone of lower class by their first name! I can't believe that you forgot such simple etiquette that you learned as a child! Your behavior has been absolutely terrible…. Now, apologize to the young man and say your good byes!"

"Yes, dear Grandmother. I shall try to obey you." I say with sarcasm that the Grandmother is too stupid to notice. I turn to the Kaiba brothers and say sarcastically while feeling slightly embarrassed, "Please, forgive my disrespectful behavior, kind sirs. I shall never do anything of such low respect to you, young ones. I shall hope to see you again when I have received my consequences accordingly."

Kaiba looks bored of this, but Mokuba looks like he is about to crack up.

"Now young lady, I shall return once more after I have completed my daily duties. You shall return home promptly when I leave. Do you understand me, young lady?" Grandmother explains.

"Yes, Grandmother." I curtsey and my grandmother leaves. I turn around feeling embarrassed, and I start to blush immensely out of embarrassment.

"Uhh.. sorry for all of that… My grandmother and I are nobles, so we ..uh speak awkwardly."

Mokuba starts to crack up, and Seto does not look amused.

"Mokuba! As ridiculous as she sounds, you shouldn't laugh. Haven't I told you not to laugh at anyone besides wheeler?"

Mokuba replies between laughter, "It's not that, Seto! It's because Serenity's face is as red as a tomato!" Mokuba cracks up even harder after saying that and looks like he is about to collapse. Seto realizes that I look ridiculous and starts snickering, and my face gets redder by the second after hearing THAT!

I think to myself, "He'd better not be recording this or he's soooo DEAD!"

"It's not that… funny! I'm n..not used to people hearing me speak like t..that!"

"Wow, you look like an exploding tomato. Look at me, and look at YOU. Big difference!" I hear a not so pleasant familiar voice, immediately realizing that it's the one and only MAI.

I think to myself after her comment, "My face is really as red as a tomato, or as she calls it an EXPLODING tomato?!" I finally notice that everyone is staring (and not to mention LAUGHING) at ME.

"Great, now everyone will be talking about ME, the tomato face. Of ALL people, I guess I'm the best choice to get made fun of…. This is soooo embarrassing.. Can this day get ANY worse?" I think to myself.

Mokuba somehow quickly realizes that I seem worried and asks, "What's wrong, Serenity?"

"Mokuba, this 'Serenity' you're talking to is SUCH a BABY! She just takes jokes sooo personally!" Mai spats with a lot of arrogance and negativity in her voice.

"Serenity Rose I thought that I instructed you to say your goodbyes!" I hear GRANDMOTHER spat.

I mutter without Grandmother hearing, "Oh, great! I'm sooo in trouble!" and I run over to her.

"Serenity Rose, how rude of you!" Grandmother spats at me.

"What is it, Grandmother?" I ask serenely.

"Don't you 'Grandmother' me child! You never showed any signs of respect! And didn't I tell you t E?! Child, you're SUCH a disgrace to the king and queen of France!"

"Uh, I think YOU'RE the disgrace, lady! 'You would dare do this' and 'you would dare do that' how annoying!" Mai spats at Grandmother very disrespectfully as she would say and starts to snicker, "Wow, you're SOOO ugly! Look at YOU'RE ugly self, and look at my HOT self. Big difference!" She spats, and poses when calling herself hot.

"There is a BIG difference, you fat old lady! Now do me a favor and get a LIFE and go fall down a hole." She spats once more, and snickers when telling Grandmother to go fall down a hole.

Seto and Mokuba glare at Mai because she just used one of Seto's catchphrases. Seto's glare looks negative and icy, but Mokuba… well let's just say it looked extremely retarded and BAD.

Grandmother looks EXTREMLY ticked off by this situation.

"Ready for Grandmother's explosion.." I think to myself, getting ready for Grandmother's rant. Grandmother unexpectedly takes my hand and starts to bolt. I whimper because Grandmother's grasp on my hand is very harsh.

I hear Mai yell,"How pathetic, you're afraid of a little 'peasant'?! Hmm, what's next? Are you gonna call me 'disrespectful'?! WRONG! 'Cause YOU'RE the peasant, NOW!"

I think after hearing that, "Why is that snob defending me? She was laughing at me a while ago… She's probably just doing this to make a quick joke. Yeah, that's it! You'll soooo regret underestimating me,Mai!"

"Serenity Rose Summer!" my grandmother says sternly, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Yes, what is it, Grandmother?" I ask gently and calmly.

"You are forbidden to speak to the Kaiba kid and the 'Mai' chick. Understand?" the grandmother explains.

Before replying, I look confused for a second. I ask myself in my thoughts, "Why does she hate them? She's way too old to be overdramatic!"

"Yes, Grandmother. But why is that so?" I ask in reply to Grandmother.

Grandmother replies almost instantaneously, "Girl, have I or have I not told you to never question your elders? The Kaiba kid is a complete fool so that is why you are not to talk to him. And that Mai…. You shall never speak of this again, do you hear me young lady?"

After he quick reply she takes a ruler out of her pocket and slaps my hand while spatting sternly, "Never shall you question your elders, young lady!"

I whimper while replying, "Yes, Grandmother."

End of Chapter 2

Wow, I have soooo much explaining to do! Ok, first off, the reason that the character's name is Serenity is because that a nickname of mine so yeah… perfect, huh? And Serenity is not the same person as Joey's sister, so yeah Joey doesn't have a sister now until I feel like adding in a sister for him (not named Serenity, of course!). I highly doubt that I will ever add that in…. Oh and also, sorry again for the LONNNNNNG wait. I was dumped with even more homework, and it happens to be in Religion (I have a PERFECT A in this class). And it was drawing(I take soooo long to draw, and I'm one of the best in my class so I've GOT to live up to my full potential!), so yeah! I'll TRY to type up chapter 3 quickly, but it won't be that likely that it will be up by the due date… Please tell me if I need to hurry up, it would be HIGHLY appreciated! Oh and thank you for the reviews on chapter 3!

BYE!


	3. Egyptian Fairytails

Author's note: Hey there! Sorry for the wait! Blame it on my teachers for trying to kill me with TONS of homework! Seriously, it seems like their trying to give us COLLEGE, ok maybe not college but high school homework! Ok, enough of that rant, time to tell, you what you came here for. This chapter is going to be getting into more of the plot of the story. Yes, you heard me right, the PLOT! Watch out, there will be TONS of nicknames for original characters. See if you can guess them all! This is another long chapter, nonetheless, for you readers. So that's all for this rant, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I so don't own the awesomeness, so all rights go to the owners!

_Chapter 3: Egyptian Fairytales_

It's the next day of school, and today I have Egyptian first period. I wanted to do French, but NO! I already know the language backwards and forwards. Sometimes Grandmother ticks me off! Did I say something? I mean ALWAYS. Right now I'm walking down the hallway, and I see the snobs by my locker from yesterday AGAIN.

"Wow they're waiting at my locker JUST to make fun of me? That's what I call IMMATURE!" I think that to myself while purposely walking towards the other way, just to avoid those self-centered brats.

I hear familiar voices around the corner, and see the Brooklyn guy and the freakishly ugly friend of his. With them is a short guy with a crazy hairdo that looks like a baby panda. Also, there is a brunette with short hair standing next to the baby panda guy.

I hear the Brooklyn guy say,"Yeah, yug, how do we get to know who this 'pharaoh' guy is?"

"Pharaoh? In Domino City? That guy is NUTS!" I think to myself after hearing the Brooklyn guy. I go deeper into thought and think," So that baby panda guy's name is yug? No, sounds too Brooklyn for my liking." I get a sudden idea and think, "OH! Is it's that Yugi kid that his Grandfather owns that weird game shop that I hear people talk about."

I hear the one bell ring that indicates to hurry up or DIE. I rush while getting my stuff, and go to Egyptian period.

I notice a familiar blonde and think, "Great, I sit next to the 'Mai' snob again. I cringe when hearing that dreaded name! Oh, great. From yesterday's events I really don't know WHAT to think of her! Grrr… can my life get even WORSE than THIS?"

I sit down next to Mai and give her a brief smile, but she COMPLETELY ignores the sight of me.

"How rude!" I think to myself while a familiar teacher walks in the room late. And I suspect that she will yell at US when we're late. The teacher is the one and only, TEACHER WHO HATES THE SIGHT OUT OF ME!

"NO, NOT THE MATH TEACHER!" I think worriedly to myself.

She glares at me while noticing the worry in my eyes, and tries to use that against ME.

"Oh, GREAT, why is she after ME? Wait, I'm ALWAYS the obvious choice!" I think while answering my own question.

She starts teaching this Egyptian stuff while I start to drift off into my thoughts. But she glares directly at ME and scolds while smirking slightly, "SERENITY ROSE! Read the hieroglyphics on section 2324, NOW!"

I think to myself quickly and worriedly after she spats that, "Wait, she KNOWS that I wasn't listening? Wow, Serenity she probably got it from the daydreamish expression on your face. Good going, Serenity, good going. Great, why are we already learning hieroglyphics? We just started TODAY! I'm SO dead."

"Uh, it says: t,h,e,n,a,m,e,l,e,s,s,p,h,a,r,a,o,h. The nameless pharaoh. Is that correct?" I reply causally and calmly, while not thinking at all and immediately recognizing each hieroglyphic. Also, the teacher starts staring at me in disbelief.

I think after noticing the teacher's expression, "OH, great. WAIT, how did I know all THAT? AHHH! This is soooo CREEPY! Well…. OH! I can use this against her."

"Did I say something wrong? I thought that you told me to read that section." I ask her, while having an amused expression in my head.

"Take THAT, Mrs. Doll face! LOL, wow that was such a good nickname for that stupid teacher. Well, the doll face part," I think to myself with satisfaction.

The teacher is just glaring at me when I notice that miss 'good for nothing snob' Mai is looking at me suspiciously and doubtfully, because she KNEW that I would fail. But the thing is, I DIDN'T FAIL! I look back at her, but she just glares, of course.

"Wow, her glare is almost as nerve wrecking as Grandmother's is!" I think, shocked.

Now, Doll face is ranting about this 'nameless pharaoh' guy, but the more interesting thing is that Mai looks TICKED OFF.

I wonder to myself after seeing this incident, "Wow, this is so BORING. My Junior High social studies teacher made this WAY more interesting when he taught this to me. Well anyway, what was that Brooklyn guy ranting about earlier this morning? Wasn't he talking to Yugi about some pharaoh? WAIT; was the person that they were talking about….the nameless pharaoh? Well, maybe… but it sounds SUPER suspicious. Well, maybe they believe in Egyptian Gods and stuff….. No, the Brooklyn guy was in religion with me….. WAIT, is the Brooklyn guy the nameless pharaoh? No way, he's WAY to Brooklyn and doesn't look or act like an Egyptian. GRRRR! I'm hurting my head thinking about this TRASH! Well, AT LEAST it's not the death subject… math. Well, anyway I soooo need to find out more before the suspense kills me completely. Oh, I'll just talk to them at lunch. And it's only next period and this class is almost over. If only I could tell time…."

Finally, the famous bell rings to change pathetic subjects.

"Well, I guess it's time to leave this nightmare and go find some answers so that I can FINALLY stop hurting my head over this absolute TRASH." I think to myself while leaving the Egyptian room and start to head towards the cafeteria.

I'm almost at the cafeteria when I see the one and only Kaiba guy from yesterday.

I think to myself while noticing him, "OH, no it's the guy from yesterday. I'd better 'apologize' to him before he spreads any trashy rumors about me being some 'exploding tomato'."

I walk over to Kaiba and I see him looking in a locket of his at the picture that is inside of it his little brother, Mokuba when he was younger.

I interrupt his train of thought by saying,"Hey, Kaiba. That's a cool picture of Mokuba you have there! I wonder how old he is in that picture. He looks younger than how old he is now! Oh, and sorry about yesterday's catastrophe."

Kaiba looks alarmed for a second, but then immediately changes to his icy glare. I also notice that it's not the way that he looks at Mokuba.

"What are you doing here? Just because you helped my little brother yesterday, doesn't mean you can suddenly randomly come up to me and speak." He spats negatively while glaring at me. I get a little alarmed for a second, but change to a blank expression.

"Suddenly there's a rule that I can't talk to you?" I snap back at him, feeling satisfied that I came up with something to say so easily to some rich guy. I think to myself," Wow, I don't think that I've seen this side of him before. He doesn't act like this towards his brother. I wonder why he's acting so arrogant and…..SNOBBY! No,no,no! It's probably the tough guy act. Luckily, I know your true nature, Kaiba. Wow, I soooo should rub that in his face sometime….. WAIT A SECOND! I'm not SUPOSSED to speak to this guy! Ohhhhhhhh….GRANDMOTHER'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"S…sorry f..or the interruption! I… g..otta go!" I manage to spit out and start run walking to the Cafeteria entrance.

I hear Kaiba mutter to himself loud enough that I could hear him, "What was that all about, tomato face?! Oh, she's probably just a crazed fan girl. God, what can't they just GO AWAY?!"

I hear that and can't help myself from being ticked off, so I snap at him," I am SO not your fan girl. Immature Kaiba, immature!"

He spats back while glaring immensely, "Like I listen to a word that comes out of your mouth, tomato face. HA! And you CLAIM that you're some kind of noble…" He snickers on the word ha in disbelief.

I get so ticked off that I can't control my personality and say,"Hmph!" while walking away even more regally than I usually do.

I'm in the Cafeteria and I see the gang of people sitting at their usual table and I start to walk towards the table.

"Well, here it goes…" I think to myself nervously while continuing to walk over their table. I've always been considered 'shy' to people, so this is a BIG deal for ME. Especially when it comes to introducing myself.

They notice me walking over and immediately stop their conversation.

"Uh.. hi! D..do you m..mind if I s..sit h..here?" I manage to stutter. I think to myself after that horrible start, "Serenity that was TERRIBLE! But, at least you managed to somewhat spit something out."

I notice their nervous expressions, and I see the brunette glance at Yugi nervously.

"I..s any..thing wr..wrong?" I stutter while scolding myself in my head for stuttering AGAIN.

Finally, Yugi says, "No, go ahead. You can sit here."

I sit down on the opposite side of where everyone is and give Yugi a short nod of acknowledgment to his statement.

It's silent for a moment, but the brunette breaks the silence by introducing herself, "HI, I'm Tea Gardner and this is the gang. What's your name?"

I think before replying, "OH, great. Time for introducing!"

"Uh hi Tea!" I reply while trying not to say my weird regal name.

"Hi! Well, what IS your name?" She repeats slightly annoyed and confused.

My face, of course, turns a little red at her question.

"Uh.. my name? Oh, yes my name… it's… Serenity Rose Summer." I blurt out, trying to get this stupid thing over with. I notice that Tea thinks for a second before she responds, and I also notice that she looks like she may have gotten an idea.

"Hey, wait a minute? Aren't you the Duchess of France's daughter that mysteriously disappeared from France?" Tea asks curiously.

"Duchess's daughter? What's that Tea?" Brooklyn guy asks Tea.

"Joey, don't be so stupid! Wow, maybe THAT'S why you're failing French. I wish that I had some INTELLIGENT female friends!" She spats at Joey.

I think after their conversation, "So THAT'S what Brooklyn guy's name was! Wow, have I heard of him before? Something about some card game? Oh…. Where do I know this guy's name from?!" My head starts to hurt, so I make a soft whimpering sound thinking that no one will realize me.

Joey notices and says, "What's wrong, Serenity?"

I reply feeling a bit embarrassed that he noticed, "OH, it's just that your name seemed familiar and I have no clue at all why. Wow, this happened with that Kaiba guy's name, too."

Immediately after my statement, I think to myself worriedly, "OH GREAT! I actually said THAT aloud?! I'm soooo in trouble!"

I start to bit my lip, waiting for their reactions to my weird statement. I am shocked that I was so BLUNT in SCHOOL. That NEVER happens!

I notice that they all look confused by the random personality change from earlier and my weird statement.

Finally, Yugi breaks the awkward silence and says in a question form, "You know Kaiba?"

His statement causes me to have an embarrassing flashback of what happened the day before. I also remember that ugly Grandmother (who matter of fact DOES NOT look like me AT ALL) forbidden me to talk to that weird guy, which I still can't find out WHY she hates him so much. I mean really, she should get to know a person before making judgments. Ok, that DOESN'T include me and 'Mai'.

Of course, Joey has to break me out of my train of thought because he's SUCH a nice person and asks with a childish Brooklyn giggle, "What, ya dating er somthin?"

At first, I just right out glare at that guy like he's the stupidest person in the world. I try to control my temper, but he just rubbed me the WRONG way. So I snap at him with my long rant,"Uh, dating? What are you, 3? Of COURSE I'm not STUPID. I just helped his brother from some stupid bullies and apparently his brother's arm got hurt REALLY badly. Did I say badly? I mean TERRIBLE! Seriously, kids nowadays are sooooooo CRUEL! His brother couldn't find him, so I offered my help of course. So, is that what you wanted to hear stupid old Brooklyn guy? I doubt it, so I'll be going thank you very much. And Joey, ACT YOUR AGE, will you? I HATE immature people like YOU for example."

After my rant, I walk out of the room with dignity while hearing stupid remarks from the kids at the other tables, but I completely ignore them of COURSE. I'm COMPLETELY unaware of what I previously said, because when my rage hits puppies will die and I won't remember a thing for some unexplained reason. "I guess I won't be seeing them anytime soon.." I mutter to myself when I'm outside of the cafeteria.

End of chapter 3

Now, how about that for an end of a chapter! Again I apologize for the dreaded wait; it's the fat old teachers' fault. As a special long waited bonus, I have decided to describe the main character for you. So here you go, and catch ya later (as Brooklyn guy would say)!

Serenity Rose Summer:

Hair color: brunette with red and blonde natural high lights.

Eye color: depends on personality, but most of the time ocean blue with a little bit of flame yellow-orange towards the bottom right

Family: Doesn't know them much but lives with her Grandmother, her only relative left.

Likes: Art and swim, plus wishes there was no such thing as MATH and HOMEWORK

Dislikes: MATH, HOMEWORK, too cheery people, snobs, and immature people.

BYE!


End file.
